Never let me go
by Here's7to6never5growing4up
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's journey in Tartarus. To the song 'Never let me go' by Florence and the machine. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Florence and the Machine. Sadly.**

* * *

_Looking up from underneath_

He held her hand. He had tried to save her, like he always would, no mater what. He refused to let go and save himself.

_Fractured moonlight on the sea_

She remembered their first date. They'd snuck out to have a moonlight picnic. It was beautiful. The waning moon dancing on the water of the lake was the best part.

_Reflections still look the same to me_

_As before I went under_

When she told him this, he smiled and said," You should see it under water." Dating a son of Poseidon had some perks. He was right. The moonlight lit up the under water world.

_And it's peaceful in the deep_

It was peaceful. Quiet. Except for the waves crashing against the shore. But it was a beautiful sound. _How many times have I thought of the word beautiful_, Annabeth thought to herself.

_Cathedral where you cannot breathe_

_No need to pray, no need to speak_

They didn't say a word, just stayed at the same spot. He was smiling, and she looked around in wonder. What she would give to be there now. Not falling in Tartarus with a broken ankle.

_Now I am under all_

_And it's breaking over me_

_A thousand miles down to the sea bed_

It was thousand of miles long. It could take years to get from where they were going to fall to the Doors of Death. And that was if they went in the right direction.

_Found the place to rest my head_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

All she wanted to do was be in his arms. For him to never let her go. She loved him. She really did. She didn't see why they had to go through this. They both had gone through so much. She wanted a break. She wanted to let go.

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

_And all this devotion was rushing out of me_

She was still holding his hand. Her eyes were closed, because every time she opened them, wind would cause her to have to close them. But she opened them and looked at Percy. "Percy," she shouted over the wind," whatever happens, I just want you to know... I love you."

_In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me_

_But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

He looked at her. He was going to say something, but before he could. She felt the impact. It was like falling on asphalt, only a thousand times worse.

_Though the pressure's hard to take_

_It's the only way I can escape_

She layed there. She couldn't move. Well, she could, but she didn't know how. Her breath was choppy, uneven, like she sprinted an entire marothon. She had been forced apart from Percy.

_It seems a heavy choice to make_

_And now I am under all_

Her breath slowed done. Suddenly, she heard someone call," Annabeth!" The voice sound worried. Scared. She got up. Or as much of up as she could. She winced as she put weight on her ankle.

_And it's breaking over me_

_A thousand miles down to the sea bed_

"I'm here, Percy," she called. She was gripping the wall. She heard a noise. She turned and saw a light. "The riptide," Percy's voice said,"is awesome right now." She smiled at his attempt to make her laugh. "By the way," he said pulling out her knife, Daudelus's computer, and backpack.

_Found the place to rest my head_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

She was in his arms. She had her backpack on, the computer in it. She was holding her knife. "Annabeth," he whispered," I love you, too." She let out a sob and he held her tighter. "We'll get out of here. I promise." The prophecy repeated itself in her head. _An oath to keep with a final breath._

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

_And all this devotion was rushing out of me_

They started walking, making their journey out of hell. It was quiet, except for their footsteps. They both were on high alert. It was the top priority of them both, that if someone had to die, it would be them, not the other.

_In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me_

_But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

"I hope the others are okay," Annabeth said, breaking the silence. It took her mind of her ankle, which had been wrapped up to the best of Percy's ability. "Don't worry," Percy said,"Nico's leading them to the Doors of Death."

_And it's over_

_And I'm going under_

But suddenly, there was a large growl. They turned to face a hellhound. It pounced at them both. They separated before it reached them. It was stunned for just a moment. Long enough for Percy to attack. "I owe Mrs. O'learry an apology." "I'm sure she'll understand," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

_But I'm not giving up_

_I'm just giving in_

After what felt like a week, Annabeth asked,"What if we dont make it?" "Don't think like that," Percy said,"we WILL make it out of here. At least, you will." "Percy don't say that. Either we both make it or neither of us do."

_I'm slipping underneath_

_So cold and so sweet_

After another day, the monsters were coming more often. They both knew that this meant that they were close, but it also worried them.

_And the arms of the ocean so sweet and so cold_

_And all this devotion I never knew at all_

_In the crushes of heaven for a sinner released_

_And the arms of the ocean delivered me_

Then, when they were being chased by the gorgons, they saw it. It was a tall stone arch with wooden doors inside it. At the top it read ΘΗΤ ΔΠΠΥΣ ΠΦ ΘΗΤ ΔΘΑΔ. The doors of the dead. They were open. A small red botton was on the arch.

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_"_I've got a plan," Percy said. "If it involves you staying here, no." "Actually, it involves both of is leaving." "Okay, you have my attention."

_Deliver me_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

They stopped running when they got to the doors. They heard a battle. Someone called," Percy! Annabeth!" "We're here!" the two called to someone who sounded like Frank. "We have a plan," Percy said,"but don't close the doors till I tell you to." "Okay."

_Deliver me_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

As they gorgons approached, gaining speed, the two stood calmly infront of the button. "I love you, Anbabeth." "I love you, too." the gorgon were ten feet away. "Now," Percy yelled to Frank. He and Annabeth ran through the doors as the gorgons hit the button at top speed.

_Deliver me_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_And it's over_

They were out. They won the war. Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, Frank, and Hazel had somehow convinced the gods to help. "It took a lot of tributes," Hazel said, while hugging Annabeth. "But once Poseidon heard what happened to Percy and you, he wanted to help. And Athena was excited about her statue so they both were in. So was Artemis, Apollo, Hera, Hermes, Ares, though I think he just wanted war, and Aphrodite," Piper explained.

(_Never let me go, Never let me go)_

_And I'm going under_

They had a large feast on the way back. Everyone decided Percy should just have one pizza box, while everyone else grabbed some of the second. They explained what happened on Tartarus( okay Annabeth explain while Percy stuffed his face). The others told what happened while they were away. Luckily, Reyna had calmed the Romans. They hadn't attacked Camp Half-Blood, but Leo was going to have to explain. Alot.

_(Never let me go, Never let me go)_

_But I'm not giving up_

_(Never let me go, Never let me go)_

_I'm just giving in_

That night, Percy and Annabeth spent a hour saying good night. They just talked. And kissed. They knew if they could overcome Tartarus, they could overcome anything as long as they were together.

(_Never let me go, Never let me go)_

_I'm slipping underneath_

_(Never let me go, Never let me go)_

_So cold and so sweet_

_(Never let me go, Never let me go_)

Before she went to bed, Annabeth got out her IPod. She loved music and she hadn't heard any in forever. When she went to her favorite band, she heard her favorite song. Never let me go. She always like that song. She didn't know why till now. It was her and Percy's song.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
